Shinee
Shinee is a group of special children who are essential to the world. Very few of them are scattered around the world. Monsters call them the refugees, Guardians call them hope. Appearance All Shinee's appear to be in from of 5 to 19. They are always in pure white outfits. Their hair and iris are all white. They glow whenever they are emotional. Most of the time, they are no different then normal children other than their white hair. Background Shinee's appear to be around since ancient times long before the first Guardian. The humans know them as White Spirits. Some confident ones live in the city hiding among humans, some hide themselves in the urban area afraid that the monsters will find them. They appear to be the roots of the Guardian's existence. Shinee is a group of children who reach certain requirement and evolve into a pure entity. There are 4 Conditions: 1st is they must be a strong believer; 2nd is that they must encounter both Guardians and Monsters; 3rd they sacrfice themselves to save someone; 4th is that there are experts in something they love. List of Known Shinee's Ethan - a Shinee who lost his light (Former) Amber & Blaire - a Shinee couple (Missing) Jonathon - a Shinee boy who loves firearm (Active) Audrey - a Shinee who lives in Vermont. She never appeares in person but her rune is left around the world as a message warning other Shinee's. (Deceased) Kitty - a daring Shinee girl who always acts crazy and wild.(missing) Eris - a Female gamer Shinee (Deceased) Candy - a female Shinee who likes cute stuff toy (Deceased) Karen - a Scottish Shinee who goes to boarding school like normal children (Missing) Carlos - a Shinee appeared once in Florida (Deceased) Joseph - a young Shinee who fights back and never gives up (Active) Trevor - a chubby Shinee who loves horror movies but timid as hell (Deceased) Tommy - a Shinee boy who loves to play as a knight (deceased) Cheryl - a Shinee who associates with dragon kinds (Deceased) Abraham - a Shinee who likes to sleep a lot. Always carring a blanket around (Missing) Kendall - a Shinee who hides in the forest (Active) Valeria - a Shinee who tries to get all the Shinee's together (Active) Nikki - a female Shinee who teams with Valerie and later killed by monsters (Deceased) Maddie - a Shinee who team with Valerie for uniting the others (Active) Jonxunhe - an Asia Shinee who records Guardian existence around the world.(Active) Emily - an Germany female Shinee who loves to sing. Her voice attract monsters (Captured) Christine - a Shinee who has a white dog following her around. Story Shinee are feared and hunted down by monsters. The whole reason, they have the power to bring back any Guardian back to life. The monster who eat them grands second life, Many Shinee's are hunted down by Chaos Cycle. Many Shinee's hide and run away to far away land. However, there is a leader among the Shinee's who decided to journey and unite them all. Her name is Valerie and is accompanied by Maddie and Nikki. They travel a lot and meet a lot of Shinee's as well. Some refuse to follow them, some are unable to follow while some decide to act independently. At some point of the timeline, they recruit a lot of new Shinee's, such as Couple Shinee, Amber and Blaire, Karen, Carlos, Tommy and Cheryl. A monster found them and kill them off one by one. Tommy, Carlos and Cheryl were killed in this incident. Amber and Blaire left the group and went missing. Karen who was a witness of the lost of his comrade decide to left the group as well. After that, Nikki is killed by by this same monster. After that, the party left Maddie and Valerie. The two Shinee's journey across the world and encounter lot of other Shinee's. They encounter Jonxunhe who like record the act of Guardians and monsters. He owns two encyclopedias. One is the Book of Guardian and others is the book of Creepiest. They share many tales with each other. Jonxunhe became primary target of Chaos Cycle. By getting hold the Book of Guardians, Chaos Cycle located every location of the Guardian and putting them in danger. They encounter Jonathan who is very agreessive on monsters. He is shown as the only Shinee who combat monsters and combine the rune on the bullet. He carries a white dessert eagle with him. Valerie and Maddie meet Kitty at some point of the timeline. A very hyperactive Shinee who acts crazy. She is last seen chased down by Hollow. She circles herself with rune and shines brightly hoping Valerie and Maddie comes to save her. Her fate is later not reveal. Kendall is a shinee Valeria and Maddie meet in the deep forest. They found him as some ghost spread rumors about a shining being in the big tree. Kendall appears to be young queer who vis ery happy despite being alone in the woods so long. She input the rune into the tree and turns it into a safe house. It later burn down by human and she flee. Jonxunhe meet Joseph at some point of the timeline. They both sense that one of the Shinee's nearby was killed by an unknown monster. Later they arrive at the scene. It reveales to be candy and her stuff toy is torn in pieces. Jonxunhe later record her existence in his book. A Shinee who dies fighting with her stuff toy. Valerie and Maddie meet Ethan one day. Ethan who tired of becoming a Shinee and stops believe. His light disappears and he lost all his memory and went back to his normal life. Monster later visited him and was killed. Valerie and Maddie later recruit Christine into their ground. Christine appeared to input her rune into her dog. It turn the dog into pure fur and white iris just like a Shinee. Its teeth can kill monsters. They still journey hoping to found more Shinee's to travel with them. As long there are more Shinee's together. They are safe from the monsters. In this world, more Shinee's are needed. Powers and Abilities Shinee is very weak being and fragile. They are no stronger than normal children. They can be kill by any normal fatal wound. Link - '''All Shinee's seem to able sense once another. When 3 or 4 Shinee's stay together, they shine and keep each other safe. The glow is strong and evil is afraid to approach them. '''Eye of Truth - All Shinee's can see the monsters true self when they are in disguise, allows them to run away earlier. Ageless - As a Shinee, they stop aging but they are not unkillable. Rune magic - It appear that Shinee's carry a magic chalk with them. They can draw magic circle to prevent monsters from entering. Joseph is shown to use this spell to trap monsters within the circle. Jonxunhe is shown using the rune to attack the monsters but it only slow them down slightly. It is unknown that rune magic is learn or original power of Shinee's as not all of them are seen to perform this while in danger. 2445532550bc1701749e92e16b481279.jpg Bb57e611acbdd6d7b2942d4013e17083.jpg 8574bd8817b8722a9c019083d58fe8c3.jpg 13a42cb99658a8d5e751fd4d36fa1de8.jpg 1dc23c79e0aad804724053e606bc0ed2.jpg Resurrection Light - It is later revealed that this is the reason why monsters are coming after Shinee's. First, they have the ability to ressurect a fallen Guardian. Second, by eating Shinee's, monsters obtain second life. Relationships Phoenix Nova They meet several times at the Universe Office. Chaos Cycle One of the targets they wish to eliminate. They posses a great threat to them as they are similar beings compare to Slenderman. Quotes * Last one of us. * I's here!!! Run!! Creation Concept Group Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. The idea is based on grimm, Shinee from Ghost Whisper, and Us. Trivia Category:Jona19992 Category:Children Category:Power users Category:Males Category:Females Category:Believers Category:Fighter Category:No Center Category:Good Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Leader